habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Awarded: JosephK, Tier 3 and 4
Wiki Username:JosephK9 Habitica Name:JosephK UID:221859e5-5d04-4753-9577-e0f4ca918b8c Note: I've mostly been editing when I came across something, particularly prompted by questions I saw in the Help Guild, but now that I finally have something that fits on the major contributions list, I thought I'd apply. Note: I am Tier 1 in Socialite, so I would need to qualify for at least 1 and 2 in Scribe to advance. Major Contributions Intermediate Contributions Other Contributions * Achievements - Added Masterclasser badge image to site, updated to include Quest Completionist Achievement. * Tasks - Added new image to display Tag Filters, and updated page image and text to reflect new functionality. Added new image to display revised task to top/bottom functionality and updated page. * Boss - Added existing rage bar image to page, clarified that rage effects may include other effects than healing. * Intelligence#Scoring In response to user question on help guild, revised description to clarify marginal effects of each additional intelligence point. * Running a Challenge - Added description of Android functionality. * Fix Character Values - Updated to reflect new menu tree. * Markdown_Cheat_Sheet - Added specific example of how to use code to create blank lines. * Toggl - Added template to note lack of functionality post-redesign. * Gold_Points#Increasing_Gold_Rewards Clarified language regarding use of checklists to increase gold drops. * Using Habitica for Schoolwork - Minor additional suggestions. * Used table creators to update item table to include Masterclasser quest rewards and to update Quest All and Medium tables to include A Tangled Yarn * Perfect Day - Created new image to show current achievement badge and accompanying text, replaced old image. * Mounts - Added flying carpet (yarn) and pterodactyls to quest table * Art Credits - Added credits for yarn egg, boss, scroll, and pet * Characters in Habitica Updated for yarn quest cameos * Skills - updated description of skills drawer to reflect current design * Key to the Kennels - updated "Feature Unavailable" infobox to document workaround * Places in Habitica - added yarn quest * Added image for Toolbar 4.0 and updated Sync and Toolbar pages to point to new toolbar. (Old image left as is for historical purposes). * Sync - updated description of location on toolbar to match redesign * Uploaded yarn promotional art * Read_Between_the_Lines - added description of conditions to unlock quest, corrected some typos * Updated categories for Masterclasser quest series to include type of quest, updated hard quest table to include Masterclasser series. * Fixed Magic Carpet mount images by combining head and body sprites from GitHub * Mobile App for Android: Habitica Updated version number to current version, created and cleaned up screenshot images of Android widgets and added widget images to page * Markdown Cheat Sheet, Equipment and Useful Places for Newbies - Added GitHub reference to Feature Unavailable boxes * Children Using Habitica and Guilds Guide updated link and name to renamed Parents' Edition guild. * Added date links for the Terror in the Taskwood quest line and individual quests. * API Options clarified that user id is not needed for most bug reports, only for reports made directly on GitHub * Cron - took a shot at clarifying when absence leads to damage. * Uploaded Lamplighter armoire set and updated equipment and armoire table templates * Backgrounds - Uploaded December images, researched credits and added to page. * Art Credits Added 4 promotional art images and credits, 1/18 Armoire * Infobox Template - Updated model infobox format to comply with newer standards for portability. * Backgrounds - Uploaded and entered December 17 backgrounds. * To-Dos - Removed feature unavailable note for move to top/bottom, added feature unavailable for "delete all completed," improved language to describe new interface changes * Emoji - Updated links to current page location * Private Messaging - Updated graphics and text on block button etc to match redesign. * Orb of Rebirth - Tried to clarify description of highest level achieved * The CRITICAL BUG, The Jelly Regent, and Convincing the Unicorn Queen - added promo art to quest pages and to Art Credits * The Be-Wilder - Added credits * Art Credits - Added credits for unicorn pet and mount, added subscriber items for October, November, and December 2017 * Cron and Avatar - Replaced "Login" with "Check in" where appropriate. * Pets and Mounts - Uploaded Starry Night pets and mounts and updated files * Audio - Added omitted themes and credits and placed note with additional work to be done. * Beyond the Classic Editor:Advanced Wiki Editing - Added links to GitHub issue pages to track bugs and issues for mobile clients * Food Preferences - In response to Help Guild question, researched and posted not on iOS display bug. * File:IOS To-Dos.PNG - Created and uploaded new image to match current format. * Food Preferences - Documented iOS bug that has come up on Help Guild and wiki * Boss - Added 4 most recent bosses * Various even smaller edits, mostly typos and links. JosephK9 (talk) 16:48, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Updated to include additional edits, request for Tier 2 JosephK9 (talk) 20:23, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Updated to note existing Tier 1 and to add recent activity JosephK9 (talk) 16:05, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Updated to add new activity. JosephK9 (talk) 20:04, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Admin Response Tier 3 and 4 awarded, 1140 Wikia points on the English wiki. Thank you for your work! I really like that you're helping to improve the wiki as prompted by questions you see! LadyAlys (talk) 11:57, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Category:The Knights Chambers